Internet and other server-based content increasingly use asynchronous communications technologies such as AJAX (Asynchronous JavaScript and XML) to dynamically update displayed content without requiring entire page reloading. When using these technologies, a content page loaded by a web browser may continue to request new or updated data from a server after initially loading, and may update fields or other portions of the content in response to receiving the new or updated data.
When testing the behavior of content using such asynchronous technologies, it can be difficult to determine the point in time at which a page has been substantially loaded, because the page may continue to sporadically load content even after initially requested content has been received and rendered.